Talk:2008 - (09/19/2008) Blazing Buffaloes, or How West Sarutabaruta Was Won
Blitz Buffalo 2 is come ^_^--Lordshadow 15:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) *I think thats where you get the miracle milk too. i REALLY hope they allow you to get another red/dash sash. --Littledarc 16:22, 19 September 2008 (UTC) *Let's hope it's an option, but I would also like some other options as well. An event Item only three jobs care about isn't very exciting. ;, ; Maybe a +/- Enmity option!? I take that back, it's about the hunt! /laugh Spraynard 16:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Why would you want new sashes? They still haven't let me store the old ones, and I hate throwing stuff away that I'm not sure I can get back. /cry JoranDax 19:40, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :why WOULDNT you want a sash? it's been years since this event came out and some people dont have them or started new characters--Littledarc 04:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *Personally I can't wait. I remember the original Blitz Buffalo event from a few years ago back on my original character, it was very fun being shot so far away every time the thing smacked you! (i was always hitting for low damage so I'd never be tele'd away). Anyways, if you look on ffxiah.com and check their "new item" list you'll see a few pieces of equipment that must be part of this event such as the Drover's Mantle and the Miracle Milk. Of course, it's not 100% that they are indeed gonna be in the event, but I'm willing to place 1mil that they will be gained from it. Hope to see you all at the event! Whist *Does anyone know if you are required to talk to the moogle and activate the event in order to observe others playing? What I mean is, is the bull chasing in a cut scene like the mini games during the summer fest? Or can you see the bulls without activating the event by talking to a moogle first. Also there is a version update taking place right now in case anyone is in the event and they get dc. --Vahlshdeh 10:31, 26 September 2008 (UTC) *You don't need to talk to the moogle and activate the event to watch, "talking" to the Chigoes this way won't do anything, nor will you get "Cattlepult"ed by any bulls or whatnot, you can watch others just by being in the correct area while people are doing the event. Happy buffalo herding!Solarhawk 10:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Event details Anyone figured out how to do this yet? There are several buffaloes roaming the area and some are followed by an NPC Chigoe. When you click on the Chigoe it disappears and some of the "calf" buffalo will then follow you. The "bull" buffalo will attack you with a move called "Cattlepult" which sends you back to town, so probably have to completely avoid those. I'm thinking you have to take them somewhere, but I can't figure out where. -- Orubicon 08:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) i got the bovine brand card from the moogle and a lvl cap effect.(when i got the cap he said i had 4 left. a limit of 5 per game day?) though even with it i was still 75 prolly so noobs dont get agro like other events IDK i clicked the chigoe it depoped used bull charge sent me back a bit (like knock back effect) then catapult sent me to windy waters near the exit to west saruta. fun to get sent flying though im waiting for a guide cause im confused as to what im doing Redchaos 08:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) In East Ronfaure at least, you have to herd them to (I-7). When they reach the moogle there, they "warp" and you get some points on your card. Rewards: Miracle Milk - 2 points Drover's Mantle - 3 points Drover's Belt - 10 points Aldebaran Horn - 30 points -- Orubicon 09:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) First of all, you either find a Cow buffalo and run around it till you get a message saying, "You have the scent of a buffalo" or something like that. When you have that, you enter a state where you cannot attack normal monsters and can herd buffalo. The Calf buffalo will follow you if you move in front of them. The Cow have to be herded from behind - you stay behind and move to either side to direct them. If you run too far ahead of the Calf, they will stop following you and you will have to attract their attention again. The Cows can sometimes turn around due to bad terrain and if you get in front of them, they will use Bull Charge and knock you back a fair distance. When a Cow has used Bull Charge, there is a short amount of time before she can be herded again. Once you reach the designated Moogle, the buffalo warp and you are awarded points (1 for Calf, 7 for Cow). The Bull as far as I know only knock you back into town and cannot be herded. To get your rewards, trade your card to the Moogle you originally got it from. That's it! -- Orubicon 09:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) rules In North Gustaberg you heard the flock to a moogle at G-9, in the northern part of the square. The moogle explains fairly well what you need to do if you speak to them, but it pretty much goes that, you are to remove any chigoes that go near, or the buffalo's will flee. To heard the Cows, you simply walk slightly near them (don't go too near or they'll rush you) and also, when you're close to a Cow, you'll catch it's scent. With that scent (which you also can get a few doses of from the moogle) you heard the calves, who will follow you, thinking you're their mother. I don't know how many calves you can put on a train, I've had four in a row, while hearding a cow in front of me at the same time. Basically stay away from the Bulls, as their cattlepult move shoots you back into town. I've recieved 1 point for every calf I brought in and 7 points for every cow. They're also separated in various flocks, and the moogles said you shouldn't try to mix them, so probably you will get some sort of penalty if you do. I've seen one moogle just outside the north gustaberg gate and one at the destination point by G-9. Around G-9 is also where I've found the various kinds of buffalos. --Nightplague 09:30, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Here's how to do the event: Talk to the Moogle outside the city gates. He'll scent you (event cap) so that the calves will follow you. You will also be unable to fight mobs. He'll also give you a rar/ex card that will hold your score. Find the other Moogle and the Buffalo. Get the calves to aggro you and lead them to the second moogle (far from city gate). I'd suggest walking, as they loose aggro easily. Alternatively, walk behind a Cow to 'drive' them to the Moogle. Calves are worth 1 point. Cows are worth 7 points. Cows will horn you if you have a calf behind you (knockback effect and lose calf aggro). I've avoided the Bulls well enough to not know what they do... yet. It IS possible to get more than one calf to follow you, but others can swipe them before you get to the moogle. I'll add more info as I discover it. HarryXI 09:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) reward? I have yet to understand how you claim any rewards. If anyone finds anything about it it'd be great. --Nightplague 10:04, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Actually, I realized I could select my rewards after simply trading my card back to the moogle. question about rewards? Can anyone very that their are no other rewards available for this event?--DarkTrance 15:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I for one am hoping for some way to get the Red/Dash Sashes--Markus 22:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC)